Icarus
by xofirefly
Summary: The team finds themselves face to face with Ashley's sister after her death. Mass Effect 2 and hopefully 3, maybe beyond. Garrus's POV. AU. Garrus x OC, Shepard x Tali. Any other pairings you'd like to see, please let me know!
1. New Beginnings

_Please be kind to me. This is my first story and first Mass Effect fanfic. I can always delete and start over, as long as you promise to come back ;)_

_I'm mildly obsessed with Garrus. I can't help it. All to Bioware._

* * *

"We're taking fire, Commander!"

I can hear the shots as they approach the rendezvous. The woman on the comm obviously doesn't have enough sense to be scared shitless. As we round the corner, Shepard rolls into cover; Tali and I follow suit. The soldier in front of us looks back, nods acknowledgement of our presence, and continues firing on the husks in front of her. I see a rifle in her hands, see one… two… three husks fall with three shots. I'm impressed; it's hard to come by a human with a good shot this far from Earth. But if she's the dossier, it is a welcome find.

We settle in and barrage the husks with ammunition. As the last one falls, the woman stands up, turns to Shepard, and salutes. "Lieutenant Williams. It's an honor to meet you, Commander."

Something clicks in my brain. At the same time, a fleeting look of question passes over Shepard's face. He recovers quickly. "Where's the rest of your team, Williams?"

She falters, simply staring for a moment, then looking at the bodies of those previously human. "They're everywhere, sir."

I hear a sharp intake of air from Tali and a soft 'dammit' from Shepard. I toy with my gun and dig my feet into the ground. I can't stand uncomfortable silence. I look to the sky and see ominous clouds closing in. "Storm's approaching, Shepard," I say, breaking the quiet.

"Lieutenant, you're with us. Move out."

On the way to the shuttle, we remain silent. On the shuttle, not so. This is due to the new recruit, Williams. She takes her helmet off and, Spirits, she the most beautiful human I've ever seen. And I don't have think humans are attractive by a long shot. She has a pale face with large, haunting eyes like the color of the ocean. Blues and greens mix, and I realize there is no color I've seen to describe her eyes. Her face is a little gaunt, but she has prominent bone structure unlike any human I've ever encountered. She looks all parts asari, but isn't blue. And I do like asaris.

I am captivated by her as she pulls apart her braided hair. Her dark brown hair glows as she tousles it, showing hints of red in the fluorescent light of the small aircraft. Cortez looks back at us and laughs. Tali joins him soon after. "I've never seen you drool, Garrus." I hear a note of jealousy. I'm quite fond of Tali, but she knows that even if she is beautiful, we'll never stare at her like we are at Williams.

I feel heat rise to my face. I know they don't know enough about Turians to recognize the blush. That makes things easier. I manage to sputter out that I was reflecting about the mission, how all those husks came to be. Williams looks at me with a hollow stare but does not say anything. Perhaps I am getting myself all worked up for nothing.

Shepard focuses on the matter at hand. "I was wondering the same thing, Lieutenant." He rubs a palm over his chin, a gesture I find most human men do. He studies Williams' face closely, watching for any tell-tale signs of a lie.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't know. My services were requested when groups of mercenaries went missing on this planet. We had only been down there a few hours when I set up the distress beacon." Her voice is soft and musical, but there is no emotion behind it. Perhaps this would be a common reaction to losing so many of her own kind.

"Your services? Williams, what kind of captain sends a lieutenant to battle for mercenaries?"

She sighs and rubs her forehead. Tension relief, I think. I should look it up. "Commander, as you know, my sister died quite honorably. I have never been good at following orders, and was tried for dishonorable discharge. Fortunately, the Alliance found the goodness in their hearts to not strip my rank. Early retirement."

As she explains, I see Shepard's face pale. Does this woman know that the commander put out the executive decision to save Alenko and to leave Ashley? Tali mutters, "Keelah." The silence remains awkward until we dock; even Cortez doesn't attempt the small talk. Shepard and Williams exit the shuttle first while Tali and I stay a considerable distance back.

"Garrus, she seems so… hollow. You know humans better than me. Is this a normal response? Can Shepard trust her in a fight?" Tali whispers to me.

"Since when have I been an expert on humans?" I retort with a chuckle.

"I assumed since you were looking at her like she was a piece of delicious dextro meat, I thought you had learned to appreciate human emotion and culture as well."

Damn. She was getting frosty. I have to make an excuse. "Tali, ever since she said her name was Williams, I was trying to figure out what seemed familiar."

"Right," she returns – and hearing a whistle – turns to see the commotion. Joker and Jacob are on the bridge, studying the backside of Williams.

"Damn, that is a fine ass!" Joker can't seem to control his enthusiasm as he practically screams his revelation.

I look at him sternly, mostly on Tali's part. Honestly, I don't see the appeal of soft, fleshy meat on the back of a human.

Jacob sees my look, pats Joker's shoulder and laughs. "Can't say I disagree."

"Vakarian," Joker begins, "I know you are not about to tell me you can't appreciate that."

"I'm not into humans," I say with a cocky, prideful tone.

"Right. Well, that's the best you're gonna get. If that doesn't turn you to humans, nothing will."

"You know that's Ashley's sister, right?" Tali interrupts, crossing her arms and jutting a hip.

"God, it's like I can't even have an opinion anymore!" Joker says, throwing his hands up in the air. "I forgot the pilot can't appreciate crew members!"

I simply shake my head at him and head for the main battery

I hear the hiss of the door and the cadence of Shepard's footsteps enter my quarters.

"Garrus. You got time to talk?"

"Sure, Shepard. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask what you think about our new recruit."

"I don't know what to tell you, Commander. I've barely seen her, much less spoken to her."

"You haven't introduced yourself?" He asks, a frown forming. Shit. I bury myself in calibrations for the moment. "I've never known you to be unfriendly, Garrus. It's been a few days, she's settled in, go and make nice. I won't ask for more than that." He continues, folding his arms over his chest.

"Will do, Commander," I say sulkily.

He stays behind me.

"I'll be on my way then," I add, clenching my mandibles. As I exit the battery Shepard calls, "The observatory". What was stopping Williams from coming and seeing me? Shouldn't she explore the ship? Why hadn't she come to me? I skulk to the starboard observatory, none too happy with my current mission. I can't place it, but I get a queasy feeling in my stomach. I identify it as the nervousness and excitement that takes over before a planet based mission. I reach the doors to the observatory and take a deep breath before opening them and stepping into what feels like my could-be death.

I see her looking out into space. She's in a suit similar to Miranda's, which highlights the meeting between her waist and hips. I can't think about this right now. Maybe later. I had done a very good job so far of not thinking about her and our first encounter. She doesn't acknowledge my presence, so I stand by her side and lean on the pane of glass.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I ask. It's the only thing I can think of. I've never been good at small talk, and it's not about to start now for this human.

"Hardly," she replies. I guess she isn't good at small talk either. She looks at me and quirks a perfect eyebrow. Embarrassment sets in as I realize I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"Not with aliens," she replies, adopting a look that burns through me.

"You're exactly like your sister," I snarl, not catching myself soon enough.

Her eyes narrow. It's the first time I've seen a fire in her eyes. I want to smother it, control her and enforce her hatred. I straighten quickly at the thought. It's time to leave.

"I'm Officer Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec. I've done what I came here to do."

"I'm Lieutenant Isabelle Williams. Good day, Officer." She's cold again and the fire is gone.


	2. Burn

It hasn't been but a few weeks since Shepard had come to Omega and recruited me. I had really appreciated it. We all fell apart and out of communication after his funeral. I felt that going back to C-Sec would be a step in the wrong direction, figured I had reached the prime of my life, and figured that I should die in a decent manner that my family could be proud of. I figured that killing criminals would make me feel better about myself.

When Shepard showed up, I breathed for the first time in three years. When he made it up to my position, all I could think about was going and getting on that Normandy with my old crew. We picked up Mordin, Grunt, Jack, Kasumi, Za'eed, Tali, and we were set. Unfortunately, now we are here. With Williams.

We haven't spoken since the observational deck. It works for me. I can admire her from afar and avoid that stick-up-the-ass personality. She is sitting around the table, talking with Jack, Kasumi, and Tali. I take the opportunity to relieve myself to the bridge, where I find Joker and Jacob.

"Dude, she totally shot me down!" Joker says with a frown. Jacob laughs as I walk up. "You come off strong, Joker," I say, getting another chuckle from Jacob. Joker quickly turns and looks up at me from his seat.

"Hey man, I'm one up on you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with you."

I scoff. "I seriously doubt that. I'm sure if I were interested it wouldn't be a challenge. Fortunately for you, I like to stick with species who can eat the same things I can. Makes finding a place to eat easier."

Joker laughs and slaps his leg. "Did you hear that, EDI? That's a good one. Birdy thinks he's better than me!"

Jacob tsks Joker. "Don't get into this, man. It's not a good time."

I'm curious. "Get into what?"

Joker looks at me, then turns to the controls awkwardly. "You know she doesn't like aliens, right?" he scoffs, trying to play it off. "She _is_ Ashley's sister."

I'm paralyzed with anger. How dare that bitch be invited on this ship knowing full well there would be turians and quarians. Honestly, Ashley was thrown into the situation and didn't have much of a choice, from what I understand. She didn't like aliens? Fine. But I sure as hell don't think she went around bragging about her issues.

I turn and stomp back to the mess hall. Before I round the corner I hear giggling. There's Jack, Kasumi, Tali, and a quiet tinkling sound I've never heard before. My curiousity gets the better of me and I move closer.

"What about Shep?" I hear Kasumi ask.

"What about him?" Williams.

"Do you think he's, you know… would you fuck him?" Jack.

"If I _had_ too," Williams drawls with a giggle.

Is this typical female behavior? Perhaps it's a more human tradition, as Tali is staying out of it.

"What about Joker?" Kasumi.

"I must confess that I have already been propositioned by Mr. Moreau," Williams replies, giving her audience a guffaw.

"Hope you're good on top." Jack.

Kasumi and Williams bust out laughing. I hear Tali stifle a chuckle.

"In all serious, I'm sure he's a nice guy. I just don't go for the sensitive type," Williams says after she calms down.

"What about Garrus?" Jack. She would ask the question everyone is thinking, but no one has the balls to ask.

"The turian?" Williams asks, partly in shock. After a moment, I hear the formality return to her voice. "I'm sure he's an upstanding member of society."

I hear Tali. "I think he's very nice."

"I'm sure he is." She's quite short with Tali.

"What is your problem with him? What has he done to you?"

Silence. I can feel the tension from around the corner. Williams takes a deep breath and releases slowly. "Not him. The crew who was with Ashley when she died."

Shit.

They are quiet; Jack is the only one to say anything.

"Well, I can't blame you then. You don't see me cuddling up to Jacob or the cheerleader."

Williams gives a curt snort. "I'm sure we'll learn about it soon enough, Jack."

After a few minutes, the girls resume normal chatter and I think this is my time to make a move. As soon as I appear from behind the wall, the group goes silent. I sit down near Kasumi. "Is there a problem?" I ask, looking around.

"No," Kasumi replies, and quite innocently. "We were just talking about how attractive Izzy finds the men on the Normandy." She looks at Williams. "Except for Jacob."

Williams acknowledges her and sips at her drink. "Of course. But only if you stop calling me Izzy."

"Your wish is my command," Kasumi giggles.

Jack rolls her eyes as Tali giggles. "So, who do you think is attractive again?"

Williams has the decency to look sheepish. She steals a quick glance at me – embarrassed? – and remains quiet. Jack sighs loudly and clarifies. "She means, who do you want to fuck?"

"Za'eed," Williams replies calmly.

Jack's eyes widen in surprise and she grins. "I kinda figured you for the cool and collected ones. Za'eed's fuckin' crazy."

"I didn't say I wanted to be his friend," Williams replied.

I have a horrible feeling that Jack and Williams are becoming great friends. I look around quickly before I see a drell appear from the other side of the wall, looking rather lost. I also see the women at the table look him up and down. Spirits, it's like they are varren stalking prey. "Can I help you with something?" I ask.

"I was looking for the life support chambers," he replies in a deep, gravely voice. "My apologies for intruding."

"No apologies necessary," William says. As I turn to her, I see the ass-end of a small smile. "It's the first door to your right when you turn around."

"Thank you," he says, and bows slightly. After he retreats to his new room, Kasumi swoons and gets up.

"I have some business to attend to," she says quickly. She masks herself, but we all know where she is going. I'm positive the drell is from Illium, another dossier from the Illusive Man. Soon, after some small talk, only Williams and I remain at the table. We don't bother looking at each other, but I can't help but look at her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asks, barely contained aggression. I can see her heart rate rise and her breathing pattern become shallow. Her pupils have dilated.

"I was just wondering if the eyes run in the family," I reply nonchalantly, trying to be friendly.

"No."

"You are fucking curt."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"What?"

"Human phrase. I wouldn't expect you to know it. Look it up."

I sigh in exasperation. "Are all human women this stubborn?"

"You knew my sister."

"That's not an answer."

"Are all turians so fucking nosey?"

I snort. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with the crew that killed Ashley." Fuck. Good thinking, Garrus. She's going to rip into you like a varren on fresh meat.

She quickly stands and slams her hands on the table, leaning towards me and eyes narrowing. "You son of a bitch. How long were you skulking around?"

I narrow my eyes. "Long enough."


	3. Illium

_I would like to thank my anonymous reviewer to take some time and give me some input for the story. I have fixed a few things in the second chapter. I would suggest you go back and re-read it, as I have tried to make it a little less 'I hate aliens' and give Williams a more believable story that will still hinder a relationship with some of the crew but not all. _

_I'm trying to follow the story as closely as I can, but I hate to write things that pretty much everyone remembers. I'll try to give a slight rundown of the missions and if I can interject character dialog that has not already been in the game, I'll do so. If not, I'll probably just leave it out. This is my first attempt at a mission, so if you don't like it - or think I should continue following as close to the dialogue as possible - please let me know. Reviews are so greatly appreciated!_

_As always, Bioware and EA own everything._

* * *

She stands over the table for a few moments before giving in to my stare and sitting down. Williams crosses her arms and keeps those eyes narrowed.

"Why would you sign onto this mission if you hated the majority of the crew?"

For a minute, I don't think she's going to answer. "It was an order," she replies coolly.

I lean forward and place my talons on my knees. "You're not Alliance."

"I know an order when I hear one."

"Still not Alliance."

"I'm retired. Wanted back in on the action."

"Seemed like you were elbows deep in shit when we caught up to you."

"And?"

"No lack of action there."

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I don't want to talk about it."

"With me? Or with any member in the same crew as your sister."

A small smirk appears on her face. "You, particularly."

I sigh in exasperation. "You know we didn't kill Ashley. She gave her li—"

"Honorably, for the good of the galaxy, et cetera," she finishes with a flourish of the hand.

Before I can continue, EDI speaks. "Commander Shepard requests that both of you are to suit up and meet for the shuttle in ten."

"Understood," we reply straight away.

We ride in the elevator in silence to the fourth level where I see Cortez and Shepard. As I'm always in my armor, I find my rifle and calibrate while Williams suits up.

Like any soldier after a few years of service, she suits up within two minutes. She glances over to Shepard and asks where we are headed.

"Illium," he replies.

"Didn't you just pick up the drell from there?" I ask.

"Yeah. The Illusive Man was kind enough to group two dossiers on the same planet."

"A welcome change," I say, returning to my gun.

We exit the Normandy via Illium's dock and Shepard begins to brief us.

"Samara. Justicar. Extensive training in weapons and biotics. Works above the government, so let's keep it classy. No point in pissing off someone who can kick our asses back to Sol."

"I didn't think Justicars came out of asari space," Williams says.

"Not often," Shepard replies.

"I guess we just got lucky."

Shepard scoffs and shakes his head. "The Illusive Man is hardly ever lucky. Liara said to check with an Officer Dara."

"T'Soni's here?" I ask in surprise. It's always nice to know that my former crew is alive. As Williams pieces together that Liara was on her sister's team, she shuts down. I can see her heart begin to race and respirations increase. I think she's pissed, but I can never tell with humans. They feel too much

Shepard nods acknowledgment and heads to a central hub in the room we are now in.

"Can I help you?" an asari asks, presumably Dara.

"We're looking for an asari warrior named Samara," Shepard says.

"Why? Do you have a problem, or… did she kill somebody already?" The asari raises from her position, clearly perturbed that someone is asking about the Justicar. The officer tells us that we can find her at the commercial spaceport.

"Must be legit to have the officers spooked about her presence," Williams says as we are headed to our new waypoint.

"She is skilled in killing," I point out.

"All I'm saying is that when Spectres come around, I never hear anyone ask if they've already killed someone," she replies.

Shepard chuckles. "I don't think they need to ask when it comes to me. I've got a reputation to uphold."

Williams gives a short laugh and smiles at the Commander. Out of respect? Maybe. I then recall the conversation she and Jack were having in the mess hall. I have to admit I'm a little pissed. One minute she's bitching about how the crew killed her sister, the next cuddling up to Shepard, the one who gave the order? Humans are really quite strange. Then again, maybe she just respects him and would like to let off some steam. I know I sure as hell would. Not with Shepard, but with her. Oh. That went somewhere horrible. I should stop. Maybe later.

We land a shuttle in just enough time to catch an asari and volus speaking. As she walks away, Shepard doesn't spare the time to talk to the volus and his team. We follow him into the station where we meet the detective we saw outside.

"Nice guns," she says as she types, "but don't use them in my district. What can I help you with?"

"Looking for an asari warrior named Samara," the commander says.

"Business with Samara? Take it somewhere else. I've got enough trouble already," the asari replies, looking Shepard in the eye.

"We're recruiting."

"Justicars normally work alone, but are drawn to impossible causes."

"We've got that covered," I say, earning a small smirk from Williams. Shepard hardly pays attention to my little comments anymore.

"Well, if you get her out of my district, I'll get you to her ASAP," the asari continues. "She's at the crime scene." The detective explains that she'll probably die if she takes the Justicar into custody, and Shepard jumps. The asari tells us where the crime scene is, and we're on our way.

As we approach the scene we hear mercenaries. We get through them easily. It helps that the detective had warned us about their presence here. We walk through a door flagged with investigation tape to see an asari fly at us and crash into the door frame.

"Those were my best troops," I hear a woman say. An asari flies through a window above us, and then I see the Justicar. She is an exceptional specimen of an asari, if I do say so myself. The fact that she has single handedly taken down a squad of Eclipse mercs only piques my interest further. She kills the merc quickly and mercilessly. I like that.

"Are we friend, or foe?" she asks as she approaches Shepard.

"Friend."

"If you request my assistance, I should request yours as well. I am following a dangerous fugitive, but the Eclipse sisters helped smuggle her off-world. I need to find her before the trail goes cold."

Before Shepard can reply, the detective from before speaks to Samara. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you into custody."

"You risk a great deal in following your orders," Samara says, her voice calm. I wonder if she always speaks like this. "Fortunately, I will not have to resist." She turns back to Shepard. "While I am in custody, please find the name of that ship. Do that, and I will join you."

"Do you have any leads?" Shepard asks.

"The volus merchant is tied to this. Eclipse mercs will kill him. Get the truth out of him, and you may find a way into an Eclipse base."

I watch her as she leaves with the detectives. Shepard looks at me and laughs. "Never figured you the asari type, Garrus."

I chuckle back. "I'm full of surprises."

We begin to walk and Williams slinks behind us. "I have to agree," I hear her murmur.


End file.
